Just So You Know
by xDramione
Summary: A love story about Hermione's true feelings for Draco, and she can't seem to find the right time and place to confess... little does she know what will happen after she does.
1. Chapter 1

**Background Information****: I'm not sure if this needs to be mentioned or not, but I used a couple of the scenes from the movies to make this sound more authentic, but I changed them up a bit, so I'm hoping this doesn't cause any problems. Rated T just to be safe.**

**Disclaimer****: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. This is purely fan-made and I am not receiving any form of profit.**

There was only a week left of summer. After that, Hermione would be starting her sixth year at Hogwarts. She wasn't sure whether she should be happy or scared - she wanted to see her friends again, but a certain someone else was on her mind.

_"Dear diary,_

_It's nearly midnight and I can't fall asleep... again. And I fear my feelings for him are getting stronger. Draco just gets to me. I don't know what's wrong with me... he's cruel, ruthless, and not to mention a Death Eater. But he tempts me in ways I can't describe. Almost like I'm... under a spell._

_Wait... no. That's rubbish. Let's face it, I adore him, and that's my own fault. Ever since I saw him last he's been in my head. There's just something about him._

_But... should I tell him? He already hates me, so it's not like it would change anything, really. But if I told him, Harry and Ron would find out and they'd never speak to me again. Oh, what am I to do? What if I'm in lo-"_

She couldn't even finish the last sentence before drifting off into a deep sleep, dreaming about him.

Five days past and school started in two days. She had been so busy thinking about Draco all summer that she completely forgot she had to get her school supplies. That's when she decided she needed to get to Diagon Alley as soon as possible to pick up her things. She said goodbye to her parents and used some floo powder Ron gave to her before school ended to teleport herself into Diagon Alley.

She landed with a THUMP inside Pottidge's Cauldron Shop. She got up, brushed herself off, and thought to herself _"Alright, I'm here now. Hopefully I won't see Harry or Ron... I'd love to see them if I wasn't so worried about letting my love for Draco slip out."_

She sighed, walked out of Pottidge's Cauldron Shop, and began walking towards Slug and Jiggers Apothecary to pick up some potion ingredients for Professor Slughorn's class. After about five minutes of walking, trying to be as inconspicuous as she could, she was at the entrance. She walked inside. It smelled of rotten cabbage and toads. Silver unicorn horns were on the list of things she needed, and so she walked toward them, hoping she could get them quickly and be on her way.

"Well, if it isn't the filthy little Mudblood."

Draco peeked out from the corner and Hemione dropped her potion ingredients in shock. She was secretly happy to see Draco, but didn't want anything to slip out.  
Draco smirked at Hermione for a moment before saying "Where are your rotten little friends, Potter and Weasley? Rummaging through the garbage for a pound Weasley dropped in there, I suppose."

Crabbe and Goyle came from behind him and they all let out booming laughter.

Hermione managed to turn her shock into rage, much to her dismay.

"SHUT IT, Malfoy."

It was extremely difficult for her not to completely dump out all her feelings for him, for what she really wanted to do was just embrace him.

"Ooh, I'm so scared," moaned Draco, sarcastically. He and his minions then left the shop yelling, "A mudblood is threatening me! Oh, please, someone help me. HAHAHAHAHA!"

Hermione grabbed the silver unicorn horns and left as quickly as she could, tears falling from her cheeks.

"W-w-why can't I tell him..." she sobbed.

She was still crying as she was walking towards Flourish & Blotts to pick up some books she needed. She didn't care about all the dirty looks she got when she walked inside, she just wanted to disappear from the whole world.


	2. Chapter 2

Another day past and it was time for Hermione to leave the muggle world and be back at Hogwarts the next day. Hermione's parents brought her to the King's Cross railway station Platform 9¾ and awaited the Hogwarts Express. Hermione put her hands in her pockets as she walked with her parents, thinking to herself about what she would say to Harry and Ron when she saw them.

"I-I hope you don't mind, but I'd like to be alone right now..." mumbled Hermione, slightly flustered.

"Certainly," said both of her parents, walking off to go talk to some other muggles.

Hermione sat down on a nearby bench and sighed.  
_"This is going to be a rough year, I just know it..."_

Suddenly, two scrawny figures could be seen in the distance. One had bright, orange hair, which stuck out like a sore thumb, and Hermione automatically knew it was Harry and Ron.

The voices in Hermione's head were scrambling all over the place when she saw them running up to her._  
"Oh, dear... stay calm, Hermione, just stay calm."_

When the two boys finally got up to her, Harry hugged her lovingly as Ron just stood by, half-smiling.

Harry let go of her and tried to calm down from his excitement.  
"Great to see you again, Hermione!"

Ron just stood there blankly, while Harry nudged him.  
"Nice to see you, Hermione."

Hermione gave a faint, fake smile.  
"It feels great to see you both again. I feel as if I haven't seen you in ages."

"Well... you haven't." said Harry, grinning from ear to ear, and then let out a small laugh.

Ron, being his usual self, decided to butt in.  
"So... what have you been up to all summer, Hermione? Fred and George have been pulling pranks on Ginny most of the time and my mum has been trying to keep them from their "shenanigans", which, of course, didn't stop them."

"W-well..." stuttered Hermione, who couldn't possibly tell them what she'd really been doing all summer. "I've been doing a lot of reading and studying, and preparing for what's to come this year. Because, well, it might come in handy since Harry nearly dies every year."

"Oh, THANKS, Hermione," exclaimed Harry who then laughed again.

A loud, booming voice could suddenly be heard over the intercom which only witches and wizards could hear.  
"Five minutes until Hogwarts Express leaves the station!"

Hermione picked up her things, said goodbye to her parents, and stepped onto the train.

As all three got on the train, it didn't seem like anything has changed. It smelled as it always has; candy and children. Since Harry was too busy staring at Cho Chang as he walked by to find an empty cart, he crashed into someone and stumbled over.

"S-sorry... I didn't mean to," mumbled Harry, blushing a little from the embarrassment.

"Watch where you're going, Potter."

Immediately, Harry knew who the cold, devilish voice belonged to.  
"In that case, I take BACK my "sorry", Malfoy."

"HA! You're all just a bunch of jokes, I say."  
He noticed Hermione standing behind Harry.  
"Well, well... we meet again, mudblood. I see you found your idiotic friends. Are you ever going to get any more? HA HA HA."

Ron lost his temper and clenched his fists in rage.  
"Get lost."

"I shouldn't be wasting my time with you losers anyway. I've got better things to be doing."  
And with that, Draco left with Crabbe and Goyle to find their own cart.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry, Ron, and Hermione searched for what seemed like forever until they came upon an empty cart at the rear of the train. They all sat down and closed the glass door while Hermione had a look of disgust on her face. She stared out the window and seemed anticipated and anxious about something.

"You were acting a bit... strange back there, Hermione," pointed put Harry, concerned. "Is everything alright?"

Hermione glanced over at Harry, frowning. "Yeah, yeah... everything's fine... really. I'm just nervous about the new year, that's all."  
She then let out a big sigh and bent over to pet Crookshanks.

"Well, if you say so..." said Harry, frowning a little. Seeing Hermione sad made him feel sad as well.

Ron turned over to Harry and whispered, "Crabby, she is."

"I heard that, Ronald! Honestly, can't you be considerate about my feelings at least _ONCE_ in your life?" yelled Hermione, which caused Crookshanks to run and hide under Ron's seat. He hissed repeatedly.

Ron complained, "Wh-what did I do? Harry, can YOU tell me what I did? 'Cause I sure as hell don't know!"

Harry glanced over at Ron and then at Hermione. "Uuuh..."

He was then interrupted by someone who was walking down the corridor of the train informing everyone that they have arrived at Hogwarts.

Relieved, Hermione quickly got up from her seat, grabbed her things, and walked off the train, walking right past Draco and his girlfriend, Pansy, as she made her way to the carriages. She glanced back at Draco and Pansy once she got onto the carriage, and immediately turned away when she noticed them holding hands. Just at that moment, Harry and Ron were coming towards her.

Harry looked back, hoping he could figure out what Hermione was looking at, as Ron did the same. They both stepped onto the carriage and set on either side of Hermione.

Harry settled into his seat. "What was that all about?" he asked, "What were you looking at? ... Draco and Pansy?"

Hermione struggled frantically to think of a quick lie, but no such luck. "Err... yes, actually. I was unaware that he had a...", she gulped and her voice got quiet, "_girlfriend_."

Ron suddenly decided to put himself into the conversation. "Yeah, they got together last year. She's mental, if you ask me. Who would go out with such an _arse_ like Malfoy?"

"Yeah... _arse_..." whispered Hermione, glancing over at Draco one last time before the carriage began to move. The rest of the ride was silent, but the thoughts in Hermione's head were screaming with rage, and at the same time crying from seeing Pansy with the boy she wanted more than anything.


	4. Chapter 4

All the students unboarded their carriages and walked into the Hogwarts Entrance Hall. As Harry, Ron, and Hermione stepped inside, there was an intense feeling of nostalgia. Everything was exactly the same as it always has been; first-years were scattering throughout the hall and the prefects were attempting to bring order back to the Entrance Hall, a sight the three sixth-years have all come to get used to over the years.

Everyone then made their way into the Great Hall and sat down at their corresponding house tables. Across the way, Hermione noticed Draco's face in-between all the students cramped together. She gazed at him for a few moments before the first years were sorted into their houses and Dumbledore gave his usual "welcome back" speech. He introduced Professor Slughorn to everyone and announced, "Let the feast begin!"

Rows of food appeared on everyone's tables. There were apples, pies, corn, mashed potatoes, and Ron's favorite - drumsticks. Everyone ate until they could barely move and Dumbledore sent the students off to their chambers. Hermione left with Ron and Harry and headed for the Gryffindor common room.

It was very difficult for them to get anywhere because of the hundreds of wandering students all around them. Hermione noticed that Draco and Pansy weren't too far ahead of them, so she started to walk a little faster and ended up tripping and falling on top of Draco's back, causing them both to fall on the cold, stone floor.

"Get OFF my boyfriend, you dirtbag!" yelled Pansy, who was standing next to Draco and was also extremely peeved.

Hermione just lied there, utterly shocked about what had just happened. She didn't move. She didn't _want_ to move. She just wanted to stay there the rest of her life, resting her head on his shoulder, despite the hundreds of pairs of eyes staring at her and the fact that she was being screamed at by his girlfriend.

"I said, get OFF him!" screamed Pansy again, this time shoving Hermione off of Draco's back. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Hermione got off the floor and dusted herself off. She stared at the ceiling, unable to think of a proper response. "I, uh..."

Harry grabbed Hermione's shoulder and started walking off. "Come on, let's go."

Ron followed hesitantly, looking back at Pansy who was wiping the dirt off of Draco and grabbing his hand.

They reached the top of the stairs, repeated the new password to the Fat Lady, and walked into the Gryffindor common room.

Once they were alone, Harry confronted Hermione. "Y'know, Pansy had a point. What _is_ wrong with you, Hermione? You've been acting weird ever since we got on the train."

"And don't give us that "I'm just nervous about the new school year, that's all." crap," exclaimed Ron, "we want to know the _TRUTH_. Something's up with you, and from the looks of it, it involves Malfoy." His voice become serious and stern. "So spit it out."

"Come on, Hermione, we've been best friends for six years. Just tell us," said Harry, trying to sound comforting. "Whatever it is, it can't be THAT bad."

Hermione started to explain, "The thing is, it IS that bad. This is... big. I'm not sure if I can tell you now - or ever, for that matter."

Harry took Hermione's hand and stroked it with his thumb. "Just tell us. We won't hold it against you."

"That's what you say now..." moaned Hermione. "But, alright, I'll tell you, but remember what you just told me..."


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione told them both to sit down because what she was about to tell them was intense. As they sat down with concerned looks on their faces, she began to explain to them about how she came upon this sudden infatuation with Draco. She told them about how she's been thinking about him every day for the past few months, and how she didn't know how they were going to handle the secret she's been keeping from them.

"Well, er... I'm not really sure how this how this feeling of... passion came over me. Something about him just makes him seem... almost innocent, in a way. As if he doesn't even want to be evil... and I guess I'm attracted to that," Hermione said anxiously, wondering how Ron and Harry were going to take the news.  
"...I can't really explain it. But ever since I found out how I really felt about him I've had this adrenaline rush, a feeling I've never felt before. It makes me feel alive, like I'm not a frumpy know-it-all everyone thinks I am. And, to be honest," she paused, "...I _really_ _like_ this feeling, guys. The feeling of liking someone who's, you know... _rebellious_."

Ron jumped up from his seat and knocked some books, Hermione's journal, and papers off a nearby end table in rage.  
"GOOD LORD, HERMIONE!" he shouted furiously. "I refuse to believe you've fallen for that slimey git, Malfoy. What the bloody hell is wrong with you?"

And with that, Ron stomped away up to the boys' dormitory, still in rage about what Hermione had just confessed.

Harry just stared at Hermione, who could clearly see the anger in his eyes. "Y'know, Hermione... I thought you were better than this. I thought you were the _good_ one. The good one who never made stupid decisions."

He then got up and followed Ron to their dormitory, not even looking back at Hermione, who had a look of terror and sorrow in her facial expression.

_"I just knew this would happen," _Hermione whispered to herself. She crawled into the nearest chair and started to cry again. She grabbed her journal off the floor, brushed it off a bit, and began to write,

_"Dear journal,_

_I just told them what I've been dreading to tell them for months. And now... I really wish I hadn't. I had a feeling this wasn't going to end well, and, to no surprise, it didn't end well. At all. In fact, it ended even worse than I was expecting it to. It feels like the entire world just fell right on top of me, and I have no way out._

_What am I going to do now? I have no one. No one to tell me it's going to be alright, no one to tell me I'm not crazy for having these feelings for Draco... just... no one._

_Why is my life so complicated? I used to be this girl who had amazing friends who were always there to comfort me when I needed it most... well, at least Harry was always there for me... Ron would always just agree with whatever Harry said to make me feel better. And now I don't even have Ron. Now I'm just a mess_.

_Why? Why did I have to fall for him? This is a question even I can't answer..._"

Teardrops began to fall on the paper, smudging most of the words. Hermione put her quill down, closed her journal, tears still falling from her cheeks, and went up to the girls' dormitory, journal in hand. She knew this year at Hogwarts was going to be the most complicated one yet - and not because of the courses, but because of the _people_.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione woke up the next morning, still on the rebound of what happened the night before. She stared out the window at the beautiful sunrise, hoping it would be the dawn of a new day and a fresh start. She got dressed and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast and noticed Harry and Ron sitting towards the back of the Gryffindor table. She decided to sit on the other end of the table to avoid confrontation. As she sat down, she noticed Harry and Ron glaring at her from the other end of the table.

"_I assume they're still angry with me_," she though to herself, "_but surely they can't stay mad at me forever... ?_"

At that moment, there was an announcement over the intercom informing the students that class will be starting in ten minutes.

Harry and Ron left the table and started heading towards their first class - Potions, completely ignoring Hermione as they made their way out of the Great Hall entrance. Hermione's first class was also Potions and she, too, started heading for class, not even having a chance to eat.

As they all arrived at Potions class, Hermione peered in through the doorway and noticed a pale, blonde figure sitting in the back of the classroom. It was Draco. Hermione turned away as soon as she saw him and sat as far away from him as she could, next to Dean Thomas. Harry and Ron sat two rows behind Hermione and Dean.

"Alright, class," announced Professor Slughorn, walking into the classroom and shutting the door, "I am Professor Slughorn and I will be your new Potions professor as of this year." He then handed out textbooks to everyone.

"Today, we will be learning how to make the Draught of Living Death. I will be pairing you up as this is a very difficult potion to make - only one student has ever made it correctly."

Noticing Harry out of the corner of his eye, he glanced over at him and said "You... why, Merlin's Beard! You're Harry Potter! My dear boy, it is such an honor to meet you."

"Thank you, Professor, it's a pleasure to meet you," he replied.

"Alright then, Mr. Potter, you may work with... you, what is your name?" He then pointed to Ron.

"Ron Weasley, sir."

"Ah, yes, very well then," he replied cheerfully, then looking over at Dean he asked "And you, what is your name?"

"Dean Thomas, sir."

There was an anxious-looking, curly-haired girl sitting across the room. He pointed to her and said, "Mr. Thomas, you will work with... her. Your name, my dear?"

"Er... Lavender Brown, Professor."

"Ah, yes. Good. And you... what is your name?" He looked curiously at Hermione.

"I'm Hermione Granger, sir."

"Alright, you will work with..." he peered around the room and, after a few moments, found a partner for Hermione. "You, and your name is... ?"

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

"Yes, Granger, you will be partnered up with Mr. Malfoy."

Hermione's heart sank. She was overjoyed about being paired with Draco, but at the same time also incredibly nervous about it. "_How in the world is this going to work out_?" she thought.

Hermione made a little half-smile and answered, "Uh-umm... alright... great," and then looked down at her textbook, her half-smile turning into a frown.

Harry and Ron stared at her, wondering what would happen next. As Slughorn was assigning more students partners, Ron turned to Harry and whispered, "Bloody hell, Harry, I have a bad feeling about this... a _really_ bad feeling..."

"Me too, Ron, me too," Harry replied, then turning back to a flustered-looking Hermione.


	7. Chapter 7

"Alright, everyone, you may now begin," announced Professor Slughorn, walking around the room to check on everyone. "The instructions are on page 14. Good luck to you all!"

Hermione hastily walked over to where Draco's desk was and avoided making eye contact with him.

"Granger, let's get this started," Draco said, tauntingly. He picked up his textbook and turned to page 14. He looked at it for a moment and appeared to be extremely confused. "Granger, what is this _crud_ supposed to mean?"

"Ah... well," at this point she had to look him in the eye, "just... cut up some of these sopophorous beans and then add the juice to the cauldron."

"PFFT, I knew that. I'm not _stupid_, Granger." Draco then picked up the knife and attempted to cut the beans in front of him. As he did so, they landed on the floor - some even went flying across the room.

Hermione became very anxious. "Here, let me... get those..."

She then bent over to pick them up, and she wasn't the only one doing so - everyone seemed to have dropped their beans, except for Harry who decided to crush the beans instead of cut them.

Draco then got on the floor as well. He whispered, "Granger...listen. Meet me at the Transfiguration Courtyard at 7:00 tonight. Alone."

Hermione got up and put the beans back onto the desk. "Wh-what? Excuse me?" she gasped.

"Just _listen_ to me. It's... important."

Draco's eyes started to glimmer with happiness as he stood up.

Hermione wasn't sure what to think of the situation - why would Draco, of all people, want to meet her _alone_? She thought he must've been up to something, but seems where she couldn't possibly pass the opportunity up, she replied with "Alright, fine. But if you try to do _anything_..."

"Relax, Granger. It's just something I need to tell you. And I can't tell you now."

Hermione's attention then turned to Ron and Harry, who seemed to have successfully made the potion.

"Merlin's beard!" exclaimed Professor Slughorn, "Why, I dare say, I am impressed! As a reward for being the second and third students to ever successfully create this potion in my class, I give you each a small vial of Felix Felicis - also more commonly known as _Liquid Luck_. Use it well, boys!"

Excitedly, Ron took one of the vials and said, "Blimey, Professor! Thanks!"

Harry, too, rook a vial. "Thank you, Professor."

Class was then dismissed. As everyone gathered their things and left to go to their next class, Ron caught up to Harry and said, "I think Hermione's going to be needing these more than us, mate," he then looked back at Hermione, "did you see her talking to that slimey git while they were picking the beans up? Looked mighty suspicious to me..."

Harry stopped walking for a moment and let Hermione pass them. His voice got low. "Yeah, I did notice that... I wonder what's going on with them... whatever it is, I'm sure I won't like it. I'm kinda... _worried_ about her."

"Same here, same here," agreed Ron, scratching the back of his head, starting to walk again.


	8. Chapter 8

All the classes for the day had ended and 7:00 that night was coming nearer and nearer. It was 6:45 and dinner had just ended about ten minutes prior. The Great Hall was mostly empty. There were only a few students sitting at the long, wooden tables. Hermione sat alone at the Gryffindor table, trying to make it look like she was studying. In reality, she was just thinking about what Draco was going to tell her. "_Is this going to be good or bad?" _she thought to herself, biting her lip in frustration.

She glanced over at Harry and Ron, who were sitting at the other end of the table, as usual. They didn't seem to notice Hermione as Harry was too busy talking to Ginny, and Ron was being pestered by Lavender.

Luna Lovegood then walked into the Great Hall, wearing one of her many flamboyant masks - this one, in particular, was in the shape of a lion's face. She sat down next to Hermione and asked, "What are you doing over here all alone? Why aren't you with Harry and Ron?"

"Oh, hi Luna," Hermione said quietly, smiling a little. Seeing Luna in her lion mask seemed to cheer her up a bit. "I'm just studying for my Defense Against the Dark Arts exam that I have tomorrow. I'm not on speaking terms with Harry and Ron at the moment," Hermione frowned again and let out a sigh.

"Oh, my... what happened?" asked Luna, looking puzzled. She took off her mask and set it on the bare table, looking at Hermione curiously.

"I'd rather not talk about it. It's caused enough problems as it is."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that..." Luna frowned, with a dreary tone in her voice. "Well, I'm here if you ever decide you want to talk. I must be going now though," she lowered her voice, "_I'm on the search for nargles..."_

"Alright... good luck with that, then," Hermione looked up at the large clock on the ceiling of the Great Hall. It was now 6:50. "I must be going now too. I've got somewhere I need to be."

Hermione then got up from the table, waved goodbye to Luna and left to go meet Draco at the Transfiguration Courtyard.

From the corner of his eye, Harry noticed someone getting up and leaving - it was Hermione. He nudged Ron, who was happy to have a break from talking to Lavender, who'd been talking his ears off for the past ten minutes. He, too, noticed Hermione as she stumbled out of the room, looking a bit suspicious.

Harry tilted his head, completely forgetting he was having a conversation with Ginny, and whispered to Ron, "I wonder where she could be going?"

Ron seemed a little confused. He scratched his head again and mumbled, "I wonder too... should we follow her?"

"Yeah... I think we should," Harry replied, getting up from his seat. "Sorry Ginny, sorry Lavender, but we've got to go."

Ginny and Lavender looked at each other with curiosity and then looked back at Harry and Ron. There was sadness in their eyes. "Oh, alright then... bye guys!"

Harry and Ron then left the Great Hall, stalking slowly behind Hermione. The hallways were dark and empty, with the exception of Nearly Headless Nick roaming the hallway. Harry and Ron were trying to be as silent as possible to prevent Hermione from finding out they were following her.

Hermione turned a corner and stopped suddenly. An eerie feeling came over her, as if she were being watched. She turned around to make sure no one was following her and Harry and Ron came to a halt, Ron covering his mouth to prevent any sound from coming out, hoping the sheer darkness surrounding them would be enough to prevent them from being seen. Hermione didn't notice anyone and continued to make her way to the Transfiguration Courtyard.

A few more minutes past of following Hermione and it wasn't long before they realized they were at their destination. Hermione walked towards the lone, gloomy-looking willow tree in the center of the Courtyard and stood next to it impatiently, waiting for Draco to arrive. Harry and Ron hid behind a pillar, hoping they wouldn't be noticed. The air was cold and misty, the crescent moon shining bright, illuminating the Courtyard.

Harry pulled Ron closer to him. "What are we doing _here_?" he whispered.

"I dunno, Harry, but I guess we're about to find out," Ron replied quietly.


	9. Chapter 9

At that moment, they spotted a dark figure coming in from the other entrance to the Courtyard. It was Draco, slowly making his way towards Hermione, completely alone. Not even his goons, Crabbe and Goyle, were there by his side.

"Ah, there you are, Granger," he spoke softly. "I'm surprised you came."

"Believe me, I was questioning coming myself..." She cleared her throat. "Anyways, enough small talk. Why did you want me to meet you here?"  
Her heart began to race from the suspense of not knowing why she was in the Transfiguration Courtyard at 7:00 p.m. - with her enemy whom she secretly cherishes, nonetheless.

He walked closer to her, avoiding making eye contact. "There's something I've wanted to tell you for years," he blushed, "and it's really hard for me to say this..."

She just stood there, staring at him, wide-eyed as her complexion turned deep red. The wind started to pick up, causing the willow tree to sway in the wind. Dark clouds were beginning to cover up the beautiful night sky. Hermione felt a raindrop fall on her forehead, and then several others. The rain was beginning to fall harder, and the distant sounds of thunder were becoming louder as time went by.

Draco took Hermione by the hand and brought her under the lone tree. He stuttered. "Granger... _Hermione_..."

Hermione looked up at his ashen face. "Yes?" she said, gazing into his gorgeous, ice blue eyes.

"I'm in love with you," he told her, grinning.

She backed away, still passionately gazing into his eyes. "Wh-what did you just say?"

"I'm in love with you, Hermione Granger, and I know I shouldn't be." He then let go of his fear of rejection and looked her in the eyes. "But... I can't help myself," he added, wiping the raindrops off his face. "Ever since I took a first glance at you, I knew you were special. I'm only dating Pansy because I hoped going out with someone would cause me to get over you."  
He took a step closer to her, grabbing her hand again. "But it didn't work," he remarked, smiling.

Hermione started shaking, not taking her eyes off him. She was speechless. Her life was slowly putting itself back together again, which she never thought could happen after the feud with Harry and Ron. "Draco, there's something I've been wanting to tell you too..." She grabbed his other hand and brought him into the pouring rain, their bodies becoming soaking wet, but she didn't care. "I love you, too," she stuttered.

At that moment, Draco leaned in for a kiss. He embraced her with everything he had, not letting go even for a moment. Hermione's heart was racing again. This was everything she'd ever dreamed of - for someone to love her just the way she is.

The sky was starting to clear up. The dark clouds faded away and the rain became lighter and lighter. There was no more booming thunder to be heard. Harry and Ron stared at each other blankly, not sure what they should do or even how to react.

Draco reluctantly pulled himself away from Hermione's arms and reached into his pocket. He took out a glimmering, silver locket in the shape of a heart. He handed it to her. "I've wanted to give you this for a long time. Go on. Open it."

Hermione took the stunning locket gracefully and looked at it for a moment, admiring its beauty. She opened it hesitantly. On one side of the heart there was a picture Draco had drawn of the two of them kissing under the moonlight. On the other side, there were words engraved into the locket. They read:

_"I love you, Hermione. You are my everything. I don't know what my life would be like if I had never laid eyes on you. You're special, and never let anyone tell you otherwise. Love always and forever, Draco"_

"It's beautiful," she said, kissing him lightly on his cheek.

He pulled her into another embrace. "_You're_ beautiful," he said lovingly, grinning from ear to ear and putting the locket around her neck.

Hermione giggled. Her wet hair fell onto her rosy cheeks. She looked up at Draco again. "I just have one question... why are you telling me this _now_?"

Draco looked down at her face. "Because I've finally realized I can't fight this feeling that I have for you anymore. I don't want anyone else but you." He brushed the hair out of her face. "And I know we only have two more years at Hogwarts, so I figured I'd take a chance and see what happened. And now," he kissed her on the forehead, "I'm glad I took that risk."

"I'm glad too," she replied, "but I wonder how Pansy is going to handle this..."

Draco smiled and stroked the side of her face. "Pah, who cares about her. Don't let her ruin this moment."

Hermione smiled too, for this was truly the happiest moment of her life.


	10. Chapter 10

"It's getting late," moaned Draco, yawning. "We should probably get to our common rooms before anyone notices we're gone."

Hermione looked up at the large clock that could be seen from all sections of the castle. "Oh, my... you're right." It was nearly 9:00.

That was Harry's and Ron's cue to leave. They had to leave the way they came in to avoid being seen or heard. Clothes dripping wet from the pouring rain, they started sprinting to the Gryffindor common room, not stopping for anything. The halls were dark and empty, just as they were before. Only this time, there was much more anticipation since they needed to get back before Hermione.

Draco then took Hermione's hand and kissed her good night. He looked down at her, still smiling innocently. "But, wait... should... we keep this a secret?"

"That would probably be the best idea," she replied, "for now, anyways. I... eventually want people to know, though. Don't you?"

"Me? Of _course_ I want people to know I managed to charm a girl like you," he said, blushing, and Hermione blushed as well. "But when should we let everyone know our little secret?"

Hermione scratched her chin and thought for a moment. "Whenever we're ready. Harry and Ron need to be the first to know though, and I assume you want Crabbe and Goyle to know before everyone else too. We can each tell them whenever we feel it's the right time."

"Alright, sounds good then," he kissed her good night - for real this time. "Good night, Hermione."

"Good night," she said softly, turning around and making her way back into the castle, wringing out her wet hair along the way.

They both left separate ways so no one would see them together and be suspicious. As Hermione was walking away, she felt relief. Relief that she no longer had to hide her feelings that she felt so guilty for having. But she also felt extremely anxious and nervous. Even though she had recently been fighting with Ron and Harry, she felt they had to know about her and Draco since they still _are_ her best friends, fighting or not fighting. The question was, when would it be the right time to tell them?

Not after too long, Hermione reached the seventh floor corridor, still soaking wet. She repeated the password to the Fat Lady and walked inside. The common room appeared to be empty as it was completely silent, not even the portraits could be heard. Feeling relieved that she had made it before anyone noticed she was gone, she sat down on the comfortable, red couch and began to dry herself off. Suddenly, two figures appeared from around the corner.

"And just _where_ have you been?" said a familiar, angry voice. It was no other than Harry, crossing his arms as Ron came from behind and did the same.

Hermione's face went pale, her eyes widening with shock. "I was outside... taking a walk. What were _you_ two doing?" She pointed out their damp clothes and hair, raising her eyebrow.

Ron stepped forward. He told her "That's... not important." as he looked over at Harry. He turned back to Hermione. "Now, anyways," he then pointed to her locket. "just _who_ gave you that locket?"

Harry and Ron glared at her relentlessly. The mood in the room became quite tense as the lies became bigger.

"I've always had this locket. My... grandmother gave it to me."

"Don't lie to us, Hermione," roared Harry, who then turned to face the other way. "We _know_ you were with Malfoy."

"And just _how_ do you know that?"

Ron's voice became louder and more tense. "We followed you. We expected something was going to happen between you and Malfoy... something _bad_," he paused, "but neither of us expected to see you two _snogging_ in the middle of the courtyard!"  
He clenched his fists in anger. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you, Hermione? Have you gone mad?"

"NOTHING is wrong with me, and there's nothing wrong with me going out with Draco! I'm crazy enough without you two on my case!"  
A tear flowed down her pale cheek. As she wiped it off, more and more kept coming. She worked up the courage and said, "I'm in love with Draco. Why can't you just accept that?"  
She turned to look in Harry's cold, betrayed eyes. "I know you have a bad past with him, Harry, but-"

Harry turned around and looked her dead in the eyes, his tone of voice becoming even angrier. "But NOTHING Hermione. He HATES me, and I hate him just as much as he hates me - if not, even more. He makes my life a living hell. Not to mention, his revolting excuse of a father works for VOLDERMORT! Y'know, the one who's out to KILL ME?"  
He attempted to calm down a bit since he didn't want to lose Hermione forever. He cared about her, just as he knew Ron cared about her too, deep down, but he was still extremely tense. "Hermione, you're one of my best friends. Don't do this. Don't make this stupid decision to be with someone as pathetic as _Malfoy_."

"UGH! You two, just - just - leave me ALONE!. I'm going to bed now, and I hope in the morning you have enough dignity left to apologize to me for being such... such... inconsiderate _arses_!"

She stomped up the cold, stone stairs, tears still falling gently from her eyes. Halfway up to to the girls' dormitories she yelled, "And DON'T follow me up here too!"

Harry screamed up the stairs, "I WILL _NEVER_ BE OKAY WITH THIS, HERMIONE!"

He then sat down at the bottom of the steps, covering his face with both hands in shame. Ron then came over and pat Harry on the shoulder, looking extremely concerned as he and Harry had just watched Hermione make what they thought to be the biggest mistake of her life.


	11. Chapter 11

A few days past of Hermione secretly meeting Draco at night in the Transfiguration Courtyard. Harry and Ron were becoming more furious with Hermione as the days went on and if they didn't completely loathe Draco before, they certainly did now.

Draco was in the dungeon corridor with Crabbe and Goyle, terrorizing some first-years, one of their favorite past-times. Two nights before, Draco had told them about how he'd been seeing Hermione the past few nights. Being the large, ape-like brutes they are, they didn't seem too bothered by the news, which made Hermione incredibly happy when Draco told her. She only wished her Harry and Ron would've had the same reaction.

Hermione was heading down to Potions class to turn in her essay on Doxies early for Professor Slughorn, and noticed Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle harassing some first-years in the dungeon corridor. She shook her head in embarrassment and approached Draco.

"Draco, I've told you before - leave the first years _alone_," Hermione scolded Draco, rolling her eyes.

Draco smiled in embarrassment and scratched his head. "Ah... go on, then, get out of here," he told the scrawny first-years, and they ran off, scarred for life.

Hermione pulled Draco off to the side and whispered, "I think it's time you told Pansy you're dating me, not her."

"Oh, right. I totally forgot about that loser. We can go tell her now. She must be around here somewhere..."

"Sounds good," Hermione replied, grinning, "I'm surprised she hasn't told you off for avoiding her the past few days."

"Same here," he agreed, "and for that, I'm glad. She's so... clingy. And damn ugly. I cringed a little every time I've kissed her in the past."  
Hermione laughed, and Draco then told Crabbe and Goyle he'd be leaving with Hermione to go break the news to Pansy.

It didn't take long for the two of them to find her. They heard her cold, deep voice yelling at some first-years for being in "her spot". Draco approached her while Hermione stayed back, observing.

Pansy gave the first-years an evil glare. She then walked up to Draco and said, "Oh, hey, Dray," leaning in to kiss him and putting her arms around his back, being pushed away by Draco's large, pale hands. "What's wrong? And why have you been avoiding me?" she asked, looking displeased and angry.

"I'm breaking up with you," he told her.

"Wh-why?"

"For her," he pointed to Hermione, urging her to come up with them. He took her hand.

"You're dumping me," groaned Pansy, disgusted, "for HER?"

She looked over at Hermione with her face all scrunched up, mouth wide open.

"Pretty much, yeah," Draco replied smiling, as Hermione grabbed his other hand.

After breaking up with Pansy, although Draco never truly liked her, he and Hermione decided it was time to let everyone know they were dating. They started to hold hands and snog in public, causing most of the students in the school to be uneasy, especially the Slytherins and Gryffindors.


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione was sitting alone at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall the next day, reading the Transfiguration book Professor McGonagall had given her and her classmates to use as a study guide for their next exam. On this particular day, the Great Hall was full of students reading, talking, among other things. Harry and Ron sat at the opposite end of the table, playing each other at Wizard Chess.

Waiting for Ron to take his turn, Harry said to him, "I can't take it anymore. Someone needs to get Malfoy to stay away from Hermione," he then pulled the vial of Felix Felicis out of his pocket and drank it, "and I'm gonna be the one to stop him from going any further with her."

Ron looked puzzled. "And _how_ do you plan on doing that? Malfoy won't give up easy, mate."

"I have a plan," Harry replied, pulling the Marauder's Map out of his other pocket, "I'm going to use this map to find Malfoy... and when I do find him... well, let's just say one of us will end up in the Hospital Wing, and it most likely _won't_ be me."

"I don't really like the sound of that, Harry..."

"What else is there to do, Ron? This is the only way..."

Harry then pointed his wand at the map and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The words "Messers. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, purveyors of aids to magical mischief-makers, are proud to present the Marauders Map" appeared on the map, then revealing a map of Hogwarts and everyone in it. Harry looked around for Draco, finding him alone in the second floor corridor. He appeared to be pacing. Harry tucked the map back into his pocket.

Ron looked up at him in concern. "You sure you know what you're doing?"

"No," he replied, the effects of the Felix Felicis taking toll on Harry, "but Hermione needs to be saved _somehow_."

Harry then left for the second floor corridor, walking past Hermione as if he weren't hiding anything. Once he got out of the Great Hall, he began to walk much faster, sprinting up the two flights of stairs. He opened the door leading to the second floor corridor and stopped once he got in, looking around for Draco. The corridor was completely empty, not a sound could be heard. He walked a little further ahead and peeked around the corner.

As suspected, Draco was pacing back and forth with his bands behind his back. Harry sprinted towards him screaming, "You better run, Malfoy!"

When Draco saw Harry running towards him, a sudden sense of panic came over him. He, too, began to run, not sure where to go, Harry following right behind him. As Harry ran faster and faster, the Marauder's Map slipped out of his pocket, which he didn't seem to notice as he just kept running, chasing Draco into the boys' bathroom.

Meanwhile, back in the Great Hall, Ron approached Hermione. He sat down next to her.

Hermione continued to read her book. "What do _you_ want?" she asked.

Ron took a deep breath. "I have a feeling Harry's going to do something incredibly stupid, more stupid than usual... and it involves Malfoy."

Hermione put her book down and looked at Ron. "What do you mean?"

Ron explained to her how Harry had potentially threatened to beat up Draco, and how he had taken the vial of Felix Felicis to make it easier for himself. He also told her he knew Harry was heading to the second floor corridor.

Hermione got up from her seat in rage. "WHAT? I - I've got to go find them before either of them gets seriously hurt!"

And with that, Hermione ran off as Ron followed closely behind.

As Hermione and Ron made their way to the second floor corridor, Hermione noticed the Marauder's Map astray on the floor. She picked it up and observed it. Noticing that the map and names were still on it, Hermione saw both Harry's and Draco's names in the boys' bathroom on the second floor.

"Come on, Ron! Follow me!" screamed Hermione, running for the boys' bathroom.

After a few minutes of listening to Harry yell at him, Draco yelled back "What's _wrong_ with you, Potter?" and pulled out his wand.

Before Draco had a chance to do anything, sweat dripping from his forehead, Harry pointed his wand at Draco. "_Flipendo_!" he screamed.

Draco fell to the floor. Harry quickly made his way over to him, punching him as hard as he could in the face. Harry then grabbed his arm and bent it backwards, causing Draco extreme pain and ended up breaking his right arm. Blood was everywhere and several gashes and scratches were all over Draco's body. Unable to move, he just lay there, completely taken aback as to what had just happened.

At that moment, Hermione and Ron busted the doors open and ran inside. Hermione noticed Draco's bloody body on the floor and the mortified look on Harry's face.


	13. Chapter 13

"DRACO!" she screamed, running towards him in distress. She pressed her hand up to his bloody, scarred face and turned to Harry, sobbing. "I-I... I'LL DEAL WITH YOU LATER! I'm taking him to the Hospital Wing!"

She picked Draco up and put his left arm around her shoulder and stumbled out of the bathroom, heading as quickly as she could to the Hospital Wing. Harry and Ron stayed back, watching them as they stumbled away.

Ron sighed as he watched them leave. "Harry, I think Malfoy's a right git and everything, but beating him up hasn't solved anyone's problems."

Harry breathed heavily, his hands and sweater covered in Draco's blood. He clenched his wand tightly. "Well, it sure helped me," he replied tensely.

"So you have no regrets then, I take it?" asked Ron, looking down to face the blood-splattered floor.

Harry paused for a moment, not appearing to be in any sort of remorse. "None. He deserved it."

And with that, the room fell silent.

Meanwhile, Hermione eventually found herself and Draco in the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey came rushing as soon as she saw Draco's bloody body come through the doors.

Hermione panted, still struggling to hold him up. "I can't really explain what happened, but please - _please_ just help him!"

There were no other students in the room, all of the beds were empty. Madam Pomfrey quickly walked over to Hermione and brought Draco's body to one of the empty beds and set him down onto it. He moaned in pain. Hermione stood next to him and held his hand.

"Miss Granger, leave this to me," said Madam Pomfrey, scurrying back and forth to get everything she needed to fix him up.

"No," she cried, "let me help him... _please_."

Madam Pomfrey looked at her with sadness in her eyes. "Very well then," she looked concerned, "take this towel and wipe off the blood. When you're finished, let me know so I can do the rest. Quickly now."

Hermione nodded and took the damp towel. She tore off what remained of his shirt and started to wipe the blood off his arms, face, and chest. Many scars covered his torso and there was a large gash in the center of his chest.

Hermione looked at the gash for a moment and gasped. "How could Harry do this to you..."

"Don't worry", Draco moaned, slowly picking up his left hand to caress her face, "I'll be fine... _really_." He smiled a little.

Hermione, on the other hand, didn't smile. "Whether you're fine or not, I won't forgive him..." she whispered in an angry tone. She then looked over at Madam Pomfrey. "I cleaned off most of the blood, Madam Pomfrey."

Madam Pomfrey walked over to them carrying many things in her hands, such as bandages, towels, and her wand. "Alright, I'll handle the rest. You may leave now and come back tomorrow. He must stay overnight."

Hermione glanced back over at Draco's scratched-up body. "No, I want to stay."

Madam Pomfrey replied "If you must..." and set the bandages and towels down on the table next to Draco's bed. She pointed her own wand at Draco's arm and whispered "Brackium Emendo", causing the broken bones in his arm to fix themselves, though causing him some pain in the process. "This is the proper way to mend bones," she said, reminiscing the mishap that happened with Lockhart four years back.

She then covered the large gash on Draco's chest with a bandage and put a damp towel on the scratches on his forehead. As for his broken arm, she wrapped it up in a cast and told him to keep it stable.

"I'll... leave you two be now," Madam Pomfrey said, wiping her forehead, "but, Miss Granger, I want you gone in fifteen minutes. He needs his rest."

"Thank you," Hermione replied happily.

And with that, Madam Pomfrey went back into her office.

Hermione sat down next to Draco, who looked completely vulnerable and innocent.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Better," he replied, sitting up, smiling. "I didn't know Potter had it in him." He let out a small laugh.

"It's not funny!" she said in a stern voice.


	14. Chapter 14

Fifteen minutes past and Madam Pomfrey came back into the room.

"Alright, Granger, it's time for you to leave. Go on, now!"

Hermione rolled her eyes impatiently. "Alright, I'm going..."

She kissed Draco on the cheek and let go of his hand. "I'll be back tomorrow," she whispered.

Draco sat up and smiled as he watched her leave. "Don't worry, everything will be fine. I promise."

Hermione looked back at him as he said that and nodded as a response. She turned around and kept walking, heading out the door and up to Gryffindor Tower.

It was 9:00 p.m. and was time for students to head to their dormitories. As Hermione was sitting down on the couch writing in her journal, Ron and Harry walked in. She looked at Harry with disgrace and didn't seemed too concerned with Ron.

Harry turned to look at Hermione, thinking about what he should say to apologize. "_Hermione_..."

"Stay out of my life. For good," she told Harry sharply, "_I hate you_."

Harry's voice got lower and his eyes filled with sorrow. "You don't mean that, Hermione..."

"Oh, but I do. Leave me alone."

Over the years, Harry has learned to not argue with an angry Hermione, so he didn't give a response. Instead, he looked at her apologetically and slowly dragged his feet up the stairs with his hands in his pockets.

Ron watched him leave and then sat down next to Hermione. "I'm sorry... about what happened." He put his hand on her shoulder as she stared at him, coldly.

Hermione sighed. "I appreciate your sympathy, Ronald, but I know you hate Draco just as much as he does... " she said, frowning, "so there's no use in apologizing."

Ron shook his head. "Hermione, listen... Harry and I have hated Malfoy for the past six years, and you've hated him, too." He paused for a moment and took a breath. "... Or so we thought. I know you, and I know him... and I know he hasn't changed."

"No, you're wrong, he has changed... and I'm not breaking up with him just because you and Harry don't like him. I'm in _love_ with him, Ron."

Ron stood up. "One day, you'll realize that you're not in love with him, and that you're making a huge mistake."  
He then took a few steps towards the stairs and said, "And when you realize you've made a mistake, it'll be too late."

Hermione blinked and tilted her head in confusion as Ron continued to walk away. She brought her knees up to the couch and put her arms around them, staring at the floor.

The next day came, and not a moment too soon. It was 9:30 a.m. on Sunday and Hermione was just making her way into the Hospital Wing. She opened the heavy doors and walked inside, immediately noticing Draco still sitting in the same bed. She walked over to him.

"I see you got another shirt," she chuckled, smiling for the first time since before the accident happened.

Draco grinned and scratched his nose. "It's nice to see you smiling again."

"It's nice to _be_ smiling again. I had a rough night," she complained, thinking about all the negative things that have happened within the last couple of days.

Madam Pomfrey walked into the room with a pleasant look on her face. She noticed Hermione standing next to Draco's bed. "Good morning, Granger," she said, smiling. Her face was glowing from the sunlight beaming in through the windows. "Mister Malfoy, you're free to go now. Come back once a week so I can change the bandage and your cast."

"Will do," he replied, still grinning. "Thank you, Madam Pomfrey."

He arose from the bed as he clutched his cast with his left hand. He let go and took Hermione's hand, walking out the door.


	15. Chapter 15

Half an hour past and it was now 10:00 a.m. The two of them walked down to the Stone Circle and sat down on the warm grass. The sun was shining brightly and crows flew above their heads, some even landing on the stones surrounding them. Hermione cheerlessly looked down at the ground and picked at the grass.

Draco tilted his head and looked Hermione in the eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked, "You haven't been acting like yourself lately."

"It's... nothing, really. I'm fine," Hermione spoke softly, a dreary tone in her voice.

"No, something's wrong. Just tell me," Draco pleaded, "Please."

"Well... it's just that..." she began to say, hiding her face in shame, "Harry and Ron have been my best friends for years, and I know they usually make good judgments... but, as you know, they don't like you. They really don't like you. But I do." She said, taking his hand. "I like you a lot."

Draco could see the seriousness of this situation just by the look in her eyes and her tone of voice. It wasn't normal.

"And I've been fighting with them a lot lately because of that. Before, I felt guilty - guilty about going out with you when we have such a bad past. But when Harry had you sent to the Hospital Wing, things changed, and now I just feel furious with him."  
She paused for a moment, her face turning pale. She hastily stood up and took a few steps away, taking a deep breath. Draco watched her anxiously, hoping he would be able to help her in some way.

"But, the thing is... they keep trying to convince me that you haven't changed, that you're still the inconsiderate jerk you've always been."

"Hermione, if that's what's really bothering you, I have changed. Or, at least... I'm trying to."

He stepped over to where she was standing. "I know it seems odd how I just randomly told you my feelings for you without any sort of warning or indication, but my feelings are sincere. Why would I lie to you? If I were a true Slytherin, why would I even waste my time with a Gryffindor?"

She thought for a moment. "I... never really thought of that."

"Exactly. I know you've been friends with Potter and Weasley for a long time, and I know you're more apt to believe what they tell you... but I love you. I have for a long time."  
He pointed to the locket around her neck.  
"You even have the locket to prove it."

Hermione grasped the locket and held it in her hand. "Y'know, you're right."  
She leaned against Draco and kissed him lovingly. "I'm sorry for doubting you."

"I don't really blame you," he replied with a cute half-smile on his face. "I'd be a little doubtful myself if I were in your situation, but the point is, we're in love."

"And nothing will change that. Not even Harry and Ron."  
She paused for a moment, taking in all that just happened. "... but I still don't forgive Harry for what he's done, and I probably never will."

"What about Weasley?"

"I'm angry with him too, but maybe I can forgive him... one day."  
She looked up at the cloudy sky, listening to the leaves drifting in the cool breeze.

"I know this doesn't sound right coming from me, but I think you should forgive them - both of them. They mean well."

"It's not that easy to just forgive them."

"I won't argue with you, then."  
He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning his head on her shoulder and ignoring the stinging pain of his broken arm.

"Either way, I still love you."  
Hermione smiled and turned around, hugging him lightly to avoid causing even more pain to his chest. "I love you too," she said joyfully.


	16. Chapter 16

Meanwhile, Harry and Ron were in the Great Hall with Ginny, discussing what had happened between Draco and Harry the day before. The hall was mostly empty with the exception of a few fifth-year students studying for their O.W.L. exams.

"You did _what_?" Ginny exclaimed, looking unpleasantly surprised.

Harry and Ron looked at each other, unable to think of a response.

"I feel bad about it now, Ginny! I swear..." Harry told her, an extremely guilty expression on his face.

Ginny stared at him, bewildered, with widened eyes. "Well, I would certainly hope so! You can't just beat someone up, even if you _do_ hate them. You're lucky you weren't expelled," she said angrily, then picking up the copy of _The Daily Prophet _on the table and continuously smacking Harry with it.

"Ow!" bellowed Harry as Ron was holding back laughter in the background. "I'm sorry, alright!"

Ron pulled the paper out of Ginny's grip. "Calm down, Ginny!" he blurted, refraining from laughing at seeing his best friend get beaten up by his little sister. "He feels guilty enough as it is!"

"If Hermione loves him, then it's none of your business!" Ginny squealed, attempting to calm down, but making little improvement. She looked at Harry and told him "None of us like him, I know that," she paused, "but it's her life. And you should stay out of it."

"But, Ginny, she's been our best friend for years..." Harry complained.

"So?" said Ginny, crossing her arms in frustration.

"So... nothing! If you were in this situation, you'd be angry too. Furious, even."

"Even still, I wouldn't beat my best friend's boyfriend up."  
Still crossing her arms, she glared at Harry, hoping he would come to his senses.

Ron joined in the argument and glanced over at Harry, and then over to Ginny.  
"Would you two just... stop arguing. It's not helping anything."

Ginny uncrossed her arms and looked at Harry apologetically. "Ron's right, Harry."

"I guess so... but I have another problem... Hermione won't talk to me."

"Well... to be honest, I don't really blame her. You did sort of... overreact." Ginny said, offering Harry some needed sympathy.

"I know I did, and I've tried to tell her before... but she won't listen to me."

Ginny rested her finger on her chin and thought for a moment, thinking of an idea to potentially help Harry. "Maybe... you should apologize to Malfoy. That could lead Hermione into forgiving you."

"What? No way! That's... ridiculous."

"Harry, do you want to continue to be friends with Hermione or not?" she asked, nudging Ron to go along with her idea.

Ron coughed and glared at Ginny. "She has a point, Harry."

Harry moaned "I guess you're right... but who's to say he'll listen to me?"

Ron reached into his pocket and pulled out the vial of Liquid Luck. "Use this, you need it more than I do."

Harry slowly took the vial from Ron's hand. "Thanks," he mumbled. "I hope this works."

"Now go find him, Harry," said Ginny, rushing him out the door to the Great Hall. Ron stayed back as he knew this was something Harry had to do himself.

"Alright, I'm going!" grumbled Harry, stumbling over. He reached into his pocket for the Marauder's Map and had a mini panic attack when he realized it wasn't there. "_Where could it be_," he thought to himself, not realizing that Hermione had found it on the floor the day before. "_Ugh, I don't have time for this, I'll look for it later. Right now, I have to find Malfoy... but where could he be?_"

Harry searched Hogwarts high and low, but Draco was nowhere to be found. The idea to look outside the school didn't strike him until an hour past of him frantically searching for Malfoy, who he expected to be with Hermione. He made his way to the Clock Tower and looked down at the Clock Tower Courtyard, noticing two figures walking up to the Clock Tower. One figure was pale with platinum blonde hair, and Harry knew it was Draco with Hermione. He drank the vial of Liquid Luck Ron had given him and sprinted down the stairs, stopping them from going any further.


	17. Chapter 17

Draco stared at him curiously as Hermione glared at Harry and shook her head in rage, squinting her eyes. She walked over to the stairs, waiting for Draco to follow her.

"What do you want, Potter?" Draco asked angrily, raising his eyebrow impatiently.

Harry tried his best to act somewhat considerate, as hard as it was. "I need to talk to you," he said sincerely, causing a questionable look to appear on Draco's face.

Draco nodded in Hermione's direction and looked back at Harry. "Alright, go on then."

Harry sighed and took a deep breath, bracing himself for the possible outcomes.  
"Look, I'm sorry I broke your arm, and got you sent to the Hospital Wing... and all that."  
He gulped and blurted out, "I regret it now." And at the last moment, he added in "But that doesn't change the fact that I still don't like you."

"Don't apologize to me, Potter, not that I believe you're sorry anyway," Draco responded, not appearing to be affected by what Harry had just said to him. He then looked over at Hermione, who was frowning slightly, then turning back to Harry he added, "Apologize to Hermione. She's the one who's really upset by all this. I hate seeing her like this."

Harry rolled his eyes and thought to himself, "_Does he really think I haven't tried that already?"_  
Out loud, he told Draco "I've already tried apologizing to her, but she hates me and refuses to talk to me." His tone of voice became angrier with a touch of jealousy, "And just so you know, I hate seeing her like this too."

"Well, now, no need to be so _feisty_," he remarked, sarcastically. "On a more serious note... do you blame her?"

"Blame her for what?" Harry asked, confused.

"For refusing to talk to you, and, oh, I dunno, _hating you_."  
Draco shook his head and said, jokingly "Honestly, are you _that_ forgetful that you would forget something you said a _minute_ ago?"

Harry replied, "No, I am _not_ that forgetful," slightly embarrassed and ashamed that he was just scolded by his worst enemy.  
He coughed and brought his attention back to the real problem. "Well, no, I don't really blame her, but..."

"But nothing, Potter. Believe it or not, I've already talked to her. She never plans on forgiving you - even ask her yourself."

Harry looked over at Hermione and sulked, not wanting to believe him. "Why even bother?"

Draco shrugged, smirking from the pleasure of seeing someone he's hated for so long in his most miserable state, though he couldn't help but feel a little guilty. He wiped the devilish smirk off his face and sighed. "She's your friend, Potter, or, at least... _was_ your friend." He paused, cringing from the thought of what he was about to say. "I actually feel a little sorry for you."

Harry stared at him in shock. "Yeah, right. Like I'm going to believe you, of _all_ people. Y'know what, I'm out of here. This was a stupid idea."

Draco watched as Harry left to go back to the Great Hall, hoping Ron would still be there. Surely enough, he was still there sitting next to Ginny. He walked up to him, still sulking.

"How'd it go?" Ron asked, nudging Ginny who was quietly finishing her homework. She put her quill down and looked up at Harry and Ron.

"Well, let's just say that Liquid Luck didn't work so well the second time..." he replied, sitting down beside him.

Ginny looked very concerned. "What happened?" she asked him.

Harry rested his head on the table. Mumbling, he responded with "Hermione hates me, and I already knew that." He then picked up his head and rested it on his arm. "What I _didn't_ know was that she never plans on forgiving me."

"Oh, Harry," cried Ginny, getting up and hugging him around his neck. "I'm sure everything will work out,"

Harry pouted and put his hand on Ginny's arm. He looked up at her, trying to smile faintly, but failing. "I'm glad you're so sure, because I'm sure it won't _ever_ work out."

All Ron could do was sit there and pat Harry on the shoulder, having faith in Ginny's premonition.


	18. Chapter 18

The next day came slowly. The overall mood around the school was very gloomy and the day itself seemed perpetual to most students. An hour had past since students were dismissed from their final class of the day, but no one really had anything on their mind.

Harry and Ron were out wandering the halls to pass the time. From a distance, they could see Draco and Hermione sitting on a bench, snogging. Harry turned away in disdain and sighed as he noticed the pleasant, condescending smirk on Draco's face.

"I can't believe how far she's drifted away from us," Ron mourned, softly, resting his hand on Harry's shoulder sympathetically. His voice then became bitter and cold as he squinted in Draco's direction, not taking his eyes off him. "All because of _Malfoy_."

"I know," Harry replied in sorrow, sitting down on the cold, hard floor, crossing his arms around his knees and resting his head against the stone wall, "and I'm tired of trying to convince her that he hasn't changed. There's nothing we can do anymore." He turned to Draco and Hermione one last time and focused his attention on Hermione, hoping she would somehow sense he truly felt remorse for the pain he caused to her and Draco. Realizing this was only false hope and that Draco confessing his love for Hermione was the pivotal moment in her life, Harry gave up all hope of regaining her as a friend and said "All we can do is sit around and watch her throw her life away, as much as it hurts us to do that."

"Yeah, mate, I guess you're right," groaned Ron, sitting down next to his best friend. His attention then turned to Hermione, blocking out the sight of Draco's lips against hers. He couldn't help but smile a little when he saw her pretty face, even though the thought of Draco - the one person he and Harry had hoped would never be part of Hermione's life - made him cringe with anger and jealousy. "It's a shame, really... she had potential." He gulped and felt as if his heart had just shattered into a million pieces, knowing there was nothing he could do for her anymore.

Harry tilted his head and smirked ever so slightly at Ron, who felt like invisible tears were flowing from his cheeks, but nothing was there to show for it. Harry told him "Coming from you, Ron... that really means something," not knowing that his best friend has been in love with Hermione for the past six years and feels agonizing jealousy whenever he even thinks about her alleged boyfriend.


End file.
